The New Girl
by LockedInLahLah Land
Summary: Kimberly Crawford is the new girl at Seaford High where she meets bad boy, Jackson Brewer. Jack makes a bet that he can make Kim fall in love with him in one month, what if he actually starts having feelings for her? Will Kim actually learn the truth about Jack? And will they finally find that 'someone' they've been looking for which is each other. Hints of JerryXGrace MikaXBrody.
1. First Day

**The New Girl**

**LockedInLahLah Land**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~First Day~**_

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Have a nice day girls." my mom smiles and I nod before me and my cousin Mika exit the car just to face our new school; Seaford High.

I guess I should tell a little bit about myself, my name is Kim Crawford and I am 15 years old, I have blonde hair with brown eyes and I am a 2nd degree belt in karate but I never got to get to my 3rd since I had to drop out of my karate dojo because I had to move here. My mom and I moved here after my father died, but I'm not gonna get into that right now, and so my Aunt suggested we moved here so me and Mika could go to school together. Mika and I are very close and I have to admit I was excited when I got to across the street from her, she promised to show me around school which is today and she also said she is going to show me the karate dojo here I think it was called the Black Dragons I think.

"Come on Kim, its not that bad here." Mika says as she grabs my wrist, dragging me to the doors.

"See we made it past the door and nothing happen." Mika giggles while she drags me to the office, once we finally enter the office Mika lets me go before walking over to a elder man with files in his arms.

"Hi Mr. Deen, could I have my cousin's schedule for the school year. She is over there." Mika points at me he gives me a smile before he digs through the files in his hands later pulling out a piece of white paper.

"Here you go Mika, and its nice having you here Kimberly." Mr. Deen says as he hands her the paper before disappearing into his office, Mika looks over at my classes and she smiles brightly showing off her pearl white teeth.

"OMG you are in all my classes and your in my lunch period, I guess Principal knew that your my cousin after all." Mika squeals and I take my schedule politely from her hands and take a over look at it.

_Locket #: 2703 ( 36-12-29 )_

_1st Period (Homeroom) - English_

_2nd Period - Gym_

_- Lunch Period_

_3rd Period - Math_

_4th Period - Art_

_5th Period - History_

_6th Period - Science_

I fold the paper and place it in my pocket before having clasp around my elbow and I find it is Mika's as she drags me out of the office and back into the halls.

"Mika could you slow down a bit please?" I squeal as I nearly fall over trying to catch up with her and I hear Mika giggle as she slows down a bit so I can catch up with her. I find my locker and I push in the locker combination so it can open before I start putting my stuff into it.

"Come on hurry up, I want you to meet some people!" I hear Mika say as I put the rest of my stuff in my locker and I quickly take out a simple notebook and pencil for English class.

"Kim!" I hear Mika say and I turn to see Mika dragging along a pretty girl with long straight brown hair and brown eyes who looked very nice when she smiled at me along with doing a small wave.

"Kim this Grace my ultimate BFF, Grace this is Kim my ultimate BFF cousin." Mika smiles and me and Grace giggle at her as we shake hands.

"Hey, Mika told me a lot about you." Grace smiles.

"It's nice to meet you and Mika always talk about you when we're talking on the phone." I say with a smile but it wipes away when I hear a whistle come from a few lockers down, I look over to see a guy with short blonde hair and I must admit he is cute.

"Why hello fine thang, how about you score me some digits with those pretty little hands of yours." I hear him say with a flirtatious voice as he walks over to us and I give him a disgusted face in response.

"No thanks I'm good." I say with a growl when his hand wraps around my wrist, I look up to see the blonde glaring at me.

"You obviously don't know who I am so I'll cut you some slack, I am Ricky one of the school's bad boys but people call me Ricky Weaver but you can call me Baby if you like." he winks and I give him a disgusted look as I try to pull my hand away but it's in a death grip on me.

"Leave her alone Weaver, we don't want her to have your disgusting scent when she leaves." Grace growls while prying his hand off my wrist but good thing she did it because I was 2 seconds off from flipping this dude. Ricky does let's go but not before flipping us off as he walks away to another girl.

"Ugh, I hate that Ricky Weaver guy. I don't know how guys can fall for him." Mika says with disappointment in her voice.

"I know I mean if they probably had so much nose jobs that they can't smell that awful cologne he wears." Grace gags causing me as we make our way to English class with our arms linked.

We step into the half empty class, we step into the room and the students look at me and I just ignore them as we go sit at the table (Grace and Mika next to each other while I sit behind them).

Just then the bell rings and not even a second later the room start piling with kids before the room was completely full except only 3 seats were empty ( 2 in front of Grace and Kim and the one next to me).

"Hello class, I hope you did your homework because we are having a quiz today." a female teacher says when she walks into the room and I hear the class groan. She looks at us until her eyes finally land on me.

"It looks like we have a new student in class, I'm Ms. Jean and you must be Kimberly Ann Crawford?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes but you can call me Kim, please." I smile back and she just nods but she stops when 3 handsome/sexy males walk into the room with a smirk on their faces.

"You 3 are late as usual, whats your excuse this time?" she says with a unamused voice.

"Well we-" the cute male with long black hair starts but is cut off by her.

"Save it Brody mean while, Jack and Jerry. You 3 have detention tomorrow after school." Ms. Jean states and they shrug their shoulders before going to take their seat, the boy who I assume is Jack catches my glance and we both freeze for a second before he smirks at me and I feel my insides melt when he does that.

"Well well, whats your name Blondie?" he asks seductively as he takes a seat next to me while Brody takes a seat in front of Mika and Jerry takes a seat in front of Grace, I blush at his compliment but before I can answer Grace comes in.

"None of your business Jack so leave her alone." she snarls and he snarls back at her, now that I notice they do look a lot like each other.

"Who asked you Grace!" he growls at her.

"Quiet! Gosh, why is it always you 4." Ms. Jean shouts at us and Brody and Jerry perk up in defense.

"Why did you assume it was us, we're not that bad!" Jerry complains and Brody nods his head in agreement, she just rolls her eyes before turning back to the board and starts writing stuff.

"You gonna tell me your name now?" I hear Jack whisper in my ear and I just sigh at him.

"It's Kim." I answer and he just smirks in response.

"See that wasn't so bad was it Grace?" Jack whispers to her and she glares at him.

"Leave her alone Jack." Mika growls and he glares back at them.

"Why should I, I'm not gonna do anything... for now." Jack smirks at the end and I give him a confused look and he just gives me a wink.

"Come on mamacita, stop paying attention to them and pay attention to me. Your crush." Jerry smirks while scooting a bit back in his seat and Brody does the same thing to Mika and the girls both glare at them.

"Yea I'm a bit jealous." Brody fake pouts and Mika rolls her eyes.

"Will you guys ever grow up." Mika grumbles and they shake their heads in, even Jack does too causing me to giggle.

"Whats so funny Kimmy?" Jack whispers to me and I growl at my nickname.

"Please DON'T call me Kimmy." I say seriously as I can and he just smirks.

"Why? Does Kimmy not like her nickname?" he asks while snaking his arm over my shoulders and by reflex I grab him by his arm before flipping him over me and onto the ground not even less than a second.

"Did the great Jack Brewer just get flipped ... by a girl?!" Grace says with a fake amazed voice causing everyone including me to laugh but I stop when I see him give me the world greatest death glare, I let his arm go quickly and he stands with a growl while dusting himself off.

"Aww is little Jackie mad?" I say with my best baby voice and he steps forward with his fist clenched and I put my guard up, ready for his punches.

"Jackson Brewer PRINIPAL OFFICE NOW!" Ms. Jean shouts while slamming down her ruler and we all flinch except fo Jack who is still glaring at me and I glare my best glare back at him.

"Whatever." he mutters before walking out while slamming the door behind him shut, I roll my eyes at his dramaticness before looking back at my notebook and start doodling.

"Will you leave me alone!" I hear Grace yell and I look up to see her blushing while Jerry is smirking before quickly turning back in his chair just as Ms. Jean turns around with an angry look.

"Ms. Brewer! To the principal office, NOW!" she shouts and I can see a vein pop on her face but I am mostly shocked when I hear her last name.

"B-b-but Ms. Jean-" Grace tries to explain but Ms. Jean cuts her off.

"NOW!" she yells and Grace gets up while grabbing her things before stomping out the room but not before mumbling, "I hate that Martinez." causing me to giggle.

* * *

English rolled by quickly and so now we are in Gym with Mika, we are busy meeting her other friends who are Julie and Milton who are dating and Eddie who is very funny.

"Shouldn't Grace be back by now?" Eddie asks and speak of the devil Grace and Jack come walking in, Grace walks over to us while Jack walks over to Jerry, Brody, Ricky and some others but not before sending me a cold glare.

"Just great, I have detention tomorrow with those jerks." Grace grumbles and a question pops in my head that I was wanting to ask Grace all last period.

"Are you and Jack related?" I ask and Grace groans loudly.

"Unfortunately yes, he is my brother." Grace answers with a grumble and the other chuckle at her.

"I feel bad for you." I say with a fake pout and Grace whimpers while laying her head on my shoulder.

"Its hell for me especially when he friends are over, Jerry just keeps messing with me." Grace whimpers and we all start chuckling again.

"Maybe because you like-like him." Julie says with a 'oooh' voice and Grace glares at her.

"Why would I like a jerk like Jerry." Grace blushes while crossing her arms and I can't help but chuckle but its cut off when I hear a whistle blow.

"All right maggots, go get changed because today we are playing dodge ball." the gym teacher who name reads, 'Mr. Coach' hollers and we all scurry to our gender related locker rooms before dressing out.

We come out a few minutes later and sit down on the bleachers (girls on one side and boys on the other ).

"Okay I'm gonna have to captains to pick teams, so I will be picking ... the Brewers." Coach says loudly and soon Grace and Jack are face each other with a glare on their face in the middle of the gym.

"Okay Jack, you start." Coach says and Jack smirks.

"Kim." he says and I gasp when his eyes go to me but I ignore it as I walk over to him and when I look at Grace I see giving me a apologetic look while saying, 'Sorry' but it turns into a glare when she looks at Jack.

"I pick Jerry." Grace says and I hear a few people 'ooh' as he walks down with a smirk.

"Don't worry i'll protect you my mamacita." Jerry smiles while snaking his arm around her waist which she slaps away and I can't help but notice a disappointed look on his face.

"Ricky." Ricky comes down off the bleachers and he stands next to me before slinging his over my shoulder and I just let it stay there since I am not up for a fight but when I look at Jack I see him glaring at us so I just shrug off his arm after awhile.

"Mika." she jogs over to Grace and stands next to her.

"Brody." he gets down and passes by and next thing I know I hear a slap and Mika has a red face as he walks up next to Jack with a smirk. OMG he just slap Mika on the butt!

"Randy." a guy with short brown hair walks down with an annoyed look and takes a stand next to Jerry.

"Kelsey." A girl with blonde like hair walks down while filing her nails with a roll of her eyes as she stands next to Jack but it goes away when she winks at Jerry who just ignores it.

"Eddie."

"Milton."

"Lindsay." A girl with long brown hair comes walking down while fixing her lip gloss before sending Jack a wink to him and I look at him to see him smirking but it turns to a glare when he catches me looking.

"Donna." Jack says and a girl with long brown hair walks down while sending a wink to Brody who just rolls his eyes.

"The last person standing gets a free homework pass for any subject. Sooooo, let the games begin!" Coach shouts once everyone is divided into teams and soon we all dash for the balls in the middle of us and once there all gone we back up before we start throwing.

I strike out two red-heads and a fat guy with a face full of pimples and black hair, I dodge a few balls here and there and also catched a few while Jack and Brody were on a striking spree. We lost Milton, a black haired girl, a short guy with blonde hair and a tall nerdy girl with red hair while they lost Eddie, Randy, a brown haired guy and some others including the ones I scored out. Now there is only me, Jack, Lindsay, Mika, Jerry, Ricky, Brody, Donna, Kelsey, and Grace but the only reason Kelsey, Lindsay and Donna are still in is because they were hiding behind the guys the whole time. Shouldn't they be helping!

"Cya later Grace." I hear Ricky say as he grabs a ball and throws it at Grace who was standing without a ball since she just threw one and plus she was standing close enough to get hit.

"No!" I hear a certain latino yell as he jumps in front of Grace and in result gets hit with the ball in the face REALLY hard. He drops to the with a groan while covering his red face and Grace drops to her knees and prys his hands off his face to inspect it.

"Are you alright?" Grace asks while leaning a little bit to close to his face but I can tell Jerry doesn't mind as he smiles at her.

"Now that I see your face, I am." he says with a low voice and I notice Grace blush in response.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MAN YOU-" I hear Kelsey yell while walking over to them but she is cut when a flying ball knocks her out and I look at the person who threw and surprised to see it was Mika who is smirking.

"Woops, slipped." she says with a fake shocked voice before smirking at the laughing Grace.

"Pause, can someone take those two to the nurse so we can continue the game." Coach yells and Grace and Ricky volunteer ( Grace helps up Jerry while Ricky picks up Kelsey ) and they walk out of the gym.

"Okay continue." Coach say and we continue with the game, I quickly grab a ball and throw it at the now vulnerable Lindsay who gets hit in the leg not even hard enough to leave a mark and she glares at me before going to go sit in the bleachers with a huff.

I look over at Jack to see him throwing a ball at Mika who dodges it but I can't help but notice the sweat running down his face and strong arms and it makes me dazed for a second. He looks at me quickly with a shocked look and I look over to what he was looking at just to see a ball coming my way and I wait for the impact just to have my breath be knocked as I fall to the ground with a body lying on top of me. I look up to see its Jack glaring at me.

"Try to pay attention Crawford, god your such a blonde." Jack grumbles and I actually feel a little hurt by his comment.

He brings me to my feet quickly, we jump apart as we see a ball heading our way immediately dodging it. Mika is the one who tags Donna out by doing a handless cart-wheel while throwing the ball and Donna just stood there saying, "Brody help!" but he just stands there dodging balls and she gets paid by a ball to the face.

"Its called dodgeball. So dodge the damn ball next time." Brody grumbles and I can't help but laugh at that comment while Donna squeals before running out of the gym crying about her makeup. I mean doesnt she have enough, all Mika did was just knock off a layer.

Now there is only me, Jack and Brody while Mika is the only one over there.

"This is soooooo not fair." Mika grumbles as she grips her last ball in her hand.

"I got this." Brody says as he picks up a ball and steps up a bit, they wait a moment and I guess by coincidence they both throw the ball at the same time and end up both hitting in the arm causing them both to be out.

"Okay since I can't give out to homework pass you guys are gonna have to battle for it." Coach says and I look over at Jack to see him already picking up a ball and I look around to see all the other balls around his way so now I am vulnerable.

"This is for flipping me in class." Jack growls and throws the balls with all his might, straight for my face. Even though he was a large distance away his throw was pretty face and I couldn't move out the way in time causing the ball to hit me square in the face. I fall to the ground as my head starts pounding and my nose starts bleeding while I hear people rushing over to me and the first face I see is Mika's as she is yelling at me but I can't hear her cause not even a few seconds later I black out but not before seeing Jack a few feet away with a regretful look on his face.

_**T.B.C**_

_**~Lah Lah ;)**_

_**Review Please**_


	2. The Note

**The New Girl**

**LockedInLahLah Land**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~The Note~**_

**Last Time On 'The New Girl': **_"This is for flipping me in class." Jack growls and throws the balls with all his might, straight for my face. Even though he was a large distance away his throw was pretty face and I couldn't move out the way in time causing the ball to hit me square in the face. I fall to the ground as my head starts pounding and my nose starts bleeding while I hear people rushing over to me and the first face I see is Mika's as she is yelling at me but I can't hear her cause not even a few seconds later I black out but not before seeing Jack a few feet away with a regretful look on his face._

**Kim's P.O.V**

I wake up to find that I am in the nurse's office with a groaning Jerry and a still unconcious Kelsey, I sit and groan when the pain in my head throbs. _God why did Jack have to throw so hard. _I think to myself as I hold my head.

"You okay?" I hear a familiar voice and I look at the end of my bed to see Mika sitting there with a concern face.

"Yea, I think so. Oww." I groan when my head starts pounding and I fall back onto the bed.

"Want me to get the nurse?" Mika asks me a few moments later and I shake my head while getting up again since my head throbbing is starting to calm down.

"I got you some food from the cafeteria since you missed lunch." Mika smiles as she hands me a bag of lunch and I take with a thankful smile.

"Thanks, and by the way, could you tell me what happened after I passed out?" I ask as I open the food bag to see a sandwich, juice, and a red apple.

"Well after you passed out we all ran to you to see if your okay except Jack, Brody, and Ricky who are just some jerks. So Coach asked if anyone would take you to the nurse and Randy, who I think likes you, but Jack didn't like the idea." Mika answered with another smile and I giver her a confused look.

"And?"

"So Jack took and literally dumped you on the bed, you almost fell off the bed, and then he left without a word or apologize and so me and Grace stayed and waited for you two to wake up." Mika finishes and I sit up even more in my seat.

"Where's Grace?" I ask and Mika smirks before pointing to my left and I look over to see Grace in a chair next to the now unconcious Jerry.

"She has been in here with Jerry and she says she's not leaving until he wakes up." Mika explains and I nod my head but I stop when the pain in my head starts to throb again and I ignore it.

"Awww how cute. We should take a picture." I say in awe and Mika giggles while pulling out her iPhone.

"Wait! I have an idea." I squeal and stand up but I regret it when I feel my head start pounding again, I ignore the pain and head over to Grace and carefully pick her up off the chair and place her next to Jerry. I put her head into the crook of his neck and her right arm over his chest then his left arm is wrapped around her waist.

"Okay now." I say while backing up and taking a seat on the bed while Mika starts snapping pictures of them.

"I don't know why they arn't dating they are perfect for each other, other than the fact that Jerry is a bit of a jerk but still they would make a cute couple." Mika smiles and I nod my head in agreement.

"So would you and Brody." I say with a smirk and Mika almost drops her iPhone on the floor as a blush creeps to her face.

"W-what are you talking about, I don't like B-Brody and he doesntlike m-me." Mika stutters and I just smirk at her knowing she is lieing.

"Oh really then why in gym did he smack you on the butt?" I say more than ask and she blushes even more while I look around the office for a aspren.

"That doesn't mean anything, he was just being a pervert." Mika blushes even more if possible and I giggle as I finally find the aspren in the compartment closet before taking a dose of it.

"Whateveeeerrrr." I say and head over to the sleeping should-be-couple and lean to them a bit.

"You guys wake up, wake uuuuuup." I say silently and watch as Grace's eyes flutter open while Jerry groans in pain, I giggle quietly when I see the expression on her face which is comeplete shock.

"Oh. My. God." Grace gasps silently and Jerry doesn't seem notice as he is more focused on his head until he finally opens his eyes to see a shocked blushing Grace who is now facing him but instead of a shocked face he puts on a smirk.

"Aww was my mamacita worrying about me so you decided to sleep next to me?" he smirks and Grace's shocked face turns into a angry one as she slaps his face and climbs out the bed while he groans in pain.

"Pervert! Let's go girls." Grace grumbles and me and Mika grab our things but not before Mika says, "Sure Mrs. Martinez." and she shots her a glare immediatly with a blush on her face again.

"Wait mamacita!"Jerry yells after us but Grace just shuts the door in his face in anger.

"That perverted, irritating, cocky, JERK!" Grace grumbles as we follow her down the hall to heck knows where.

"Where are we going?" I ask as me and Mika jog up a bit to walk side-by-side with the angry Grace who calms down a bit to answer me.

"Our next subject is Math since you missed lunch, so our class is ... here." Grace informs me and we stop infront of the classroom and we walk into the room to see the class learning with full seats everywhere except for the 5 in the back.

"I see you girls are finally back, you 2 go take a seat in the back while Kimberly comes to the front." the handsome 20 year old asian male teachers instructs and I happily obey as I walk to the front of the class next to my future husband.

I look back at the girls to see Mika and Brody sitting together while Grace is sitting by herself behind them and 2 empty chairs on the other of her.

"Everyone, this is Kimberly Crawford-"

"But call me Kim." I interrupt him and he glares at me for a moment and I send him a sweet smile.

"And she is our new student here. Kim. And my name is Mr. Dominic, Kim, why don't you go take a seat at th empty table over there next to the wall." Mr. D says and I nod a little dazed about his huskily voice but I shrug it off and go take a seat across from Grace who is still mad.

"Okay class, today we will be learning..." he starts as he turns to the board and thats when I zone out, I tear out a piece of notebook paper before writing on it.

_K: You're still angry? _I write on it ad I fold it before tossing it over to Grace's desk who jumps in shock at first before she grins and opens it soon turning into a frown. She grabs a pencil form her desk, writes down something and folds it back then throws it back at me which I catch easily due to my reflexes.

_G: BECAUSE HE IS A PERVERTED JERK! _it says on it when I read it and I roll my eyes before writing my reply on it.

_K: He was just flirting probably because he likes you ;) _I write before throwing it back to her and we just go back and forth with replies.

_G: No he doesn't, he likes every girl he lays eyes on, how can he stand to flirt with those ugly hags! Especially Kelsey!_

_K: I don't think Jerry is into Kelsey but to me it looks like he is into you more._

_G: WHAT! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! Him and Kelsey have those on and off days so I guess today was their off day! Besides you should have been here yesterday because I saw them makking out next to my locker (well since Jerry's locker is next to mine) but that doesn't give them the right to jsut make out right there!_

_K: It seems to me that your jealous _

_G: I AM NOT JEALOUS! If he wants to spend his entire with that skank then go ahead but I would like it if he left me alone while he does so!_

_K: J.E.A.L.O.U.S What does that spell, GRACE!_

_G: I. Hate. You._

_K: Love. You. Too. _

_G: Can we please get off the Jerry topic now?_

_K: Sure, lets talk about Mika and Brody _

_G: Yea now thats a should-be-couple to talk about. Imma pass it to her._

She passes the note to Mika who takes it and starts reading our latest conversation with a smirk until we get to the topic about her and she blushes while glaring at us and writes down her reply.

_M: You guys are soooo immature!_

_G: You know you love us like you do Brody._

_K: Yep you guys would be PERFECT for eachother_

_M: Yea if he wasn't such a perverted jerk who slaps people on the butt_

_G: Why do all the hot guys have to be perverted jerks._

_K: So your calling Jerry hot hmmmm_

_M: I think you just admitted something Grace._

_G: I did not admit anything and I am not gonna lie Jerry is smokin' but that doesn't mean I like him._

_K: We're getting some progress_

_M: Keep it comin'_

_G: OMG! REALLY!_

_K: Don't stop now tell us what you really feel_

_M: And don't hold back, its just us._

_G: Fine but only if you guys confesses something about the guys here._

_K: Okay, I think Jack has the body of a god. And I am in love with Jack's hair I just wanna pet it._

_M: Well I think Brody is smexy and he has themost prettiest eyes. He is the most gorgoes guy EVER._

Grace sighs before nodding and me and Mika get excited but it turns to shock when we see standing infront of us.

"You 3 girls have detention tommorow after school." Mr. D says and he just became my least favorite teacher.

"What that's no fair, I already have detention tommorow!" Grace protest as she stands up in her seat and Mr. D looks at the note we were writing on and frowns.

"Please hand me the paper." he demands and Grace gives him a nervous look and she crumbles the note in her hand and hides it behind her back.

"Grace. Hand me the paper or I will extend your detention plus I will extend the other detention you have that day too and I bet you don't want to stay at school until 10 pm at night." Mr. D threatens and Grace sighs in defeat as moves her hand from behind her back, ready to give him the note until 2 people come walking in.

In come a bored Jack and a normal Jerry who I can tell has a little pain in his head because he has a tiny bit of pain in his eyes and because my head is still throbbing.

"Well I can't give Jerry detention because he was at the nurse so what is your excuse Jack?' Mr.s D says with a fake amused voice like Ms. Jean and Jack smirks.

"I was with Jerry to wake up so I can help him get to class, I do have friends Mr. D." Jack lies at the first part because he was no where in the nurses office when I woke up.

"Yes but the wrong ones, okay take a seat your excused. Oh and Grace I need that note." Mr. D demands again and Grace groans while handing him the note in defeat. I look at Jack to see him looking at me with an unreadable expression as he sits next to me and I groan.

"Out of all people." I mumble to myself as I glare at him and he just turns away not saying anything which kinda surprises me but I ignore it. I look over to see Jerry sitting next Grace with a smile but she is paying more attention to the note than him and sits down. _'I wonder what she wrote, but then again me and Mika wrote some stuff too. OMG WHAT IF HE READS IT OUT LOUD'_ I think to myself as he starts to uncrumble the letter to read it.

"Lets see what you 3 girls wrote." Mr. D says what I fear the most and almost by coincendence we 3 stand up saying at the same time, "NO!" and he just ignores us as he starts reading out conversation.

On the first part about the Jerry topic I notice him getting a little upset and he keeps looking at Grace, who is to busy hiding in her arm, in sorrow and I can't help but feel a little sad for him. When we get to the Brody topic Brody smirks at Mika who is now also hiding in her arms and I just roll my eyes at them. But once he gets to the confessing topic I start to panic.

"Ummmmmm, you really don't need to read that part." I say quickly as he starts reading my part and he ignores me and continues reading while I prepare to die in embarresment.

"Okay, I think Jack has the body of a god. And I am in love with Jack's hair I just wanna pet it." He reads my part and I hide my head my arms while I hear some people laughing and laughing at me and I hear Jack chuckle beside me and I literally feeling like dieing.

"Well I think Brody is smexy and he has themost prettiest is the most gorgoes guy EVER." Mr. D reads aloud and I hear Mika groan loudly while I hear everybody laugh. I look up to a few girls infront of her glaring at her while Brody is leaning over and whispering stuff in her ear with a smirk on his face.

"Okay since you guys confessed something I will too. I think Jerry is one FINE latino and I love his hair cut it makes him look more sexy. And no other has caught my eye other than Jerry." Mr. D says the last which was Grace's response and I look over to Grace to see her looking down so her hair is cover her face while everyone is laughing harder and their glaring deadlier. I now notice Jerry smiling ear to ear as he folds his arms over his chest in satisfaction.

"So you think I have the body of a god?" I hear Jack ask huskily in my ear and I feel my face redden like a tomatoe, I glance at him nervously to see him smirking at me.

"Yea I could tell when you threw that ball my face." I growl as the memory comes pouring in and he just shrugs his shoulder in response and I glare at him.

"You could atleast apologize for it you jerk." I scold him and he just shurgs his shoulders again.

"I say we're even." he mumbles with a glance at me and I stare at him in disbelief.

"Your still mad cause I flipped you." I say irritated and he glares at me this time and I get a little scared on the inside but I shake it off.

"And your still mad about the dodge ball incident." he says back and I glare back at him.

"Okay I'm sorry for flipping you, are we even now?" I say with a fake smile and put my hand out which he ignores and looks at the board where the teacher is teaching us about graphs and stuff like that but I can tell he is not paying attention to the lesson.

"You can be a real bastard, Jack." I mumble while leaning back in my seat and cross my arms over my chest.

"Yea, a bastard with the body of a god." he whispers to me and I blush madly when he brings it up and I just turn away from the best I could just to face Grace and Jerry arguing silently (well Grace arguing with a still smiling Jerry who's arm is over Grace's chair. I glance at Mika to see her and Brody actually talking to each other with a smile. This is gonna be a wierd school year.

_**T.B.C**_

_**~Lah Lah**_

_**Review ;)**_


End file.
